Jealousy doesn't suite you
by Tacroy
Summary: “She’s taking you away! Ever since she got into your life you haven’t got time for me! She’s taking over! She’ll make you forget!” “Forget what?” Nathan got up and looked at Peter who’s now sitting on the bed. “Me…”


AN: This is just a short story that poped in to my mind a few days ago. It's when Peter was young and Nathan introduced him to his fiancé. It's about brotherly love, but if you want you can say that there are hints of Petrellicest.

Please leave a review and I will love you forever.

* * *

This was the day he'd been dreading for a long time now. His mother had made him wear his nicest cloths and had forbidden him to leave the house while wearing them. He really didn't want to do this. He didn't want to be home. Not today. Not at this moment. Not when Nathan was bringing his fiancé to meet the family. But he knew he had to be home. No one had said it, but it was because of him they'd made such a lovely family dinner. Both Angela and Arthur had meet the wonderful woman that Nathan was about to marry. But Peter had always found excuses not to meet her. But not this time. He was set up. They had forced him to meet her. Meet that horrible woman that took his brother away from him. Sure, he is 16 and should be old enough to know that no person belongs to you. And he knew that. But Nathan was different. Nathan was his, and would always bee. And no woman could change that. But Peter was scared. Every time Nathan mentioned that woman his voice became soft and smooth, and he smiled with his eyes in a way that no one had seen before. And Peter hated that. She would ruin everything.

A car parked outside the house and he could hear Nathan laugh as he came closer to the door. Peter stood hidden behind the door to the living room. He could hear everything that happened by the front door. The doorbell rang and Angela opened. He could hear her welcome her oldest son and that woman. She probably hugged them both too. Arthur most likely shook Nathan's hand and gave the woman kiss on her hand; he was always such a gentleman. Peter felt disgusted as he heard the woman giggle. Nathan said something in a low voice so he couldn't hear, but not long after his mother called for him. He didn't move. Perhaps they wouldn't find him and he didn't have to do this. But no such luck. His mother called him again, telling him to leave the living room. He sighed. Then he straightened out his shirt and put on a lovely fake smile before he left the room. He saw Nathan standing there in the hallway. Arthur stood by one of his sides, and on the other side _she_ stood. Nathan held her hand. Peter was breaking inside. He wanted to run away. Didn't want to see them. He wanted to cry. Scream. Hit Nathan. Hit him hard. He wanted to do anything, but did nothing. He walked up to his mothers side and smiled false against his brother. The woman looked at him and smiled. She was looking for eye contact. He didn't want to give it to her, so he faked; kept looking on her perfect nose.

"Hi Peter" she softly said. Her voice was like silk, but to him it was rough. "My name is Heidi. Nathan's told me so much about you."

She was waiting for a response. They all were. What was he supposed to say? Speak his mind and make a fool out of himself? Or fake and die a slow and painful, unnoticeable death? For a split second he searched for support with Nathan. Their eyes meet and he saw a prairie in Nathan's eyes. Nathan was begging him to be nice. Nathan was begging…

"Hi Heidi. Nice to meet you too."

Did they hear how fake it sounded? Didn't look that way. Nathan, and his parents, relaxed. The worst part was over. Peter looked at Nathan. Into his eyes. Nathan looked back, thanking him without words. But Peter wasn't liking it. In the corner of his eyes he could see how Heidi's arm sneaked its way around Nathan's waist. And Nathan put his arm around her shoulders. Peter just wanted to cry.

"Now that we all know each other, maybe we should eat?"

Angela was trying to ease the mood of everyone by giving them something else to think about. Everyone nodded, except for Peter.

"Sorry ma, not hungry. I have things to do."

With a last broken look into Nathan's eyes he left the hallway and ran to his room. He could feel how they all looked at him. Could feel their judging, wondering eyes in his back.

He closed the door behind him. The room was dark; curtains covering the windows and not a single lamp was lit. He took a pillow that lay close to the door and threw it across the room in anger. Tears were finally streaming down his face. And he let them fall. How could Nathan do this to him? How could Nathan bring her here? How could he expect Peter to be nice to the woman that took his brother from him?

Peter sat down in his favourite corner. His knees under his shin. Arms around the legs. Tears falling free, making his pants damp.

He hadn't been sitting there for long, or at least he didn't think so, before there was a knock on the door. He didn't want to answer, so he didn't. There was a second knock and he could hear Nathan say his name. He liked hearing his name from Nathan. It sounded so strong then. He still didn't answer, but this time the door opened. He could se Nathan's silhouette in the door, backlit from the hallway outside. He focused his eyes on his feet as he heard the door close. Nathan came closer and sat down on the floor in front of him. Peter didn't look up. He didn't want to show his brother how much this betrayal hurt him. None of them spoke for a while. Peter listened to Nathan's breathing. He was upset. Peter could always tell Nathan's mood by listening to him breath. He liked doing that. There was so much about Nathan that he liked that he didn't even know where to begin. And now? Now there was a woman between them and everything would change.

"Come on Pete. Talk to me."

But he didn't want to. He had so much to say, but no words for it. He wanted to tell Nathan everything, but it became nothing. He could see a hole on his white socks. Perhaps his toes were afraid of the dark? He had to focus on something else. Not think of Nathan who was sitting there in front of him, breathing, wanting to know what was wrong when everything was wrong.

"Come on Pete. Either you tell me what's wrong, or you come down with me and have a nice dinner with the family."

Peters heart began to race. Nathan was giving him orders, telling him what to do. He had no right. He had no right doing so when this was his fault. In his anger he sobbed.

"Are you crying?"

"No."

"Pete…"

Peter sobbed again and this time he could feel Nathan's hand on his shin. His hand was warm, and soft, and everything that it always had been. He gently pulled Peters head up to meet his own. Peters eyes where closed and tears streamed down his cheeks. He could hear a soft smile on Nathan's lips as Nathan wiped away some of the tears.

"Tell me Pete. Why are you crying?"

Peter opened his eyes, and in the dark he found Nathan's.

"Why are you leaving me?"

"What'd you mean?"

"Don't you love me?"

"Of course I love you. You're my brother."

"Then why are you leaving me? Why do pick her in front of me?"

"Her? You mean…Heidi?"

"Yeah. Her…_Heidi._"

"I'm not choosing her in front of you."

"Do so."

"Peter, listen to me."

He took Peters face between his hands, fixating on his eyes.

"I would never choose anyone in front of you. You're the most important person in my life. But I love her."  
"You said you loved me."

"I do, and I always will. But in another way."

Peter broke free and got up. He took a small jump away from Nathan and ran to his bed.

"She's taking you away! Ever since she got into your life you haven't got time for me! She's taking over! She'll make you forget!"

"Forget what?"

Nathan got up and looked at Peter who's now sitting on the bed.

"Me…"

It's nothing more than a whisper, but Nathan heard it. He walked up to Peter and sat down in front of him again.

"I'll never forget you."

Peter looked up, meeting his brothers eyes. New tears are threatening to overflow his eyes.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart."

Nathan took Peter in his arms and hold him tight. Peter leaned his head on Nathan's shoulder, breathing in the sent that always has clamed him.

"I'll never leave you."

Peter smiled against the shoulder.

"I love you Nathan."

"Love you too Pete."

They stayed silent for a little while without letting go of each other. This was their moment, and no one else mattered. Then reality sank upon them. Far away they could hear the others talk in the dining room. Nathan let go of Peter who started to wipe his tears away.

"What do you say Peter, wanna go down and have some dinner with us?"

Peter just nodded. Nathan smiled at him and ruffled his hair. He walked to the door and opened it, letting light mixed with reality into the room. Peter looked at his brother. The sent of his hair still lingering in his nose. He smiled back and watched how Nathan turned away, walking towards the others. He stayed on the bed for a few seconds making his body remember Nathan's hug. Every inch of him would remember Nathan, his Nathan. And no one would take him away. He would make sure of it.


End file.
